Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a structure of assembly grasp, and it particularly relates to a structure of assembly grasp for palladium-alloy tubes and method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Hydrogen with a high purity of 6N (99.9999%) to 9N (99.9999999%) is required for the manufacturing of integrated circuits (ICs) and light-emitting diodes (LEDs). For example, the purity of hydrogen used in the metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD) process is above 7N (99.99999%). Even the hydrogen used for fuel cells must have a high purity of 4N (99.99%) to 6N (99.9999%). However, the purity of hydrogen provided by a general gas cylinder is just 2N (99%). Therefore, hydrogen purification is an important technique in the IC, LED and fuel cell industries, and the critical device for hydrogen purification is the hydrogen purifier.
Palladium has good selectivity for hydrogen and stable physical and chemical properties. Therefore, it is often used as the material for hydrogen purification. The hydrogen purifier is generally made of palladium-plated stainless steel, but the performance is not good enough to produce hydrogen with a high purity. Using palladium-alloy tubes as the material for hydrogen purification is a promising way to get hydrogen with a high purity, but some challenges remain.